Not Odd, Just Perfect
by helaluvE
Summary: Hodgins' not odd. Angela knows better. Drabble.


Disclaimer: Oh if only...

A/N: Hello Fellow Bones lovers. I'm glad to finally join this fandom. I've recently started watching the show and even if I find B/B fascinating, I have to say that Miss Montenegro and Mister Hodgins have captured my mushy heart. I've been wanting to write something for quite a while but inspiration only struck today while I was watching '_The priest in the churchyard_' and the infamous Cleopatra's bed scene. The words 'Hodgins is HOT!' flashed in my mind and this is where this little piece of cheesiness comes from. I really hope you'll enjoy, please leave your thoughts at the end.

_**Not Odd, Just Perfect.**_

Odd. That was how most people perceived the two of them together; an odd pairing. She hates that word. When Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins were still dating, the artist used to laugh at each raised eyebrow and each surprised statement. She liked it a lot, being part of something different, something so special that it made people gossip and ask inappropriate questions.

Now, however, it's another story altogether. Now that she understands he is the one who people can't understand. Now that she is spending every night alone... Now, she despises it all. Jack Hodgins and the story she shares with him aren't odd; they were perfect.

Hodgins is... intelligent. The things his brain can muster and understand are beyond the realm of her own -and quite wide- imagination. The depth and variety of his mind are outstanding. Brennan likes to say that intelligence soothes her, Angela finds it fascinating.

Hodgins is... passionate. He never does things half way. With him, it's always all or nothing. In his work, in his home, in his relationships, he remains, above all, a man of intense passion. She's had lots of points of comparison and Angela's not unwilling to admit that Jack is... wow when he puts his mind (and capable hands) to it.

Hodgins is... funny. He's always been one of her favorite person to be around, even when they were merely friendly colleagues. Often cutting and straight to the point, his humor always catches her off guard. His smirking lips are always ready to deliver a sarcastic line that has her laughing days onward. She doesn't think anybody from the squint squad will ever forget his Booth impression.

Hodgins is... determined. Many of their cases were solved because he was as determined to catch the bad guy as Booth and Brennan were. He never gives up. Especially not on her. They may have broken up but he is always there to remind her that he loved her and that if he uses the past tense, it's only because he's considerate of her own feelings.

Hodgins is... honest. It's what has drown Angela to him. As a scientist, the truth will always remain a priority for him. Often, his search of the truth can lead him a little too far but she finds that it's OK, as long as she's here to remind him that some things are best kept in the dark.

Hodgins is... hot. Deep piercing blue eyes that change tone depending on his mood. Skilled hands doubled with soft touches. A dry voice that has her trembling into submission. Tender and reassuring lips. Soft curly hair. Hodgins is hot and she's not surprised that nobody has yet to contradict this statement. Sure he is more subtle than most, but then again subtlety is hotter than anything else.

Hodgins is... kind-hearted. When he loves, it's completely, no holding back, no protection; he just loves. And it's beautiful, easy, deep and precious... it's love.

There's so much more to Jack Hodgins than the Bug Guy. He's complex and different and sweet and Angela misses him more words can express. That's why it hurt so much when people still question their story. How can anyone question what is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to her.

He smiles at her as she arrives at the Jeffersonian. A true smile full of promises and secrets and she forgets about everything that she heard. She smiles back and adds his lovely smile to the ever growing list of the reasons why Jack Hodgins is perfect.

A/N: Voilà! Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll pass on your dirty messages to Jack.


End file.
